


From Above

by Nobody_Nerd (Shards_Of_Bloom)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Funny, Gore, Humor, Killing, Lemon, Period-Typical Sexism, Plot, Sexism, Sexist Language, Shame, Shun - Freeform, Smut, Swearing, War, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shards_Of_Bloom/pseuds/Nobody_Nerd
Summary: The Saiyans had more than one legend, more than one "myth". Stories of her coming, her strange powers and fast strength; to even rival the other legend that occupied their lips.She was prophesied.Her coming sought after.Her impact immediate and vast.She would be their future.And that burns more than most of the males on Vegetasai(Story based on The sayian planet. No Dragonball plot followed. Will be pairings.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just an idea popped into my head. No pairings yet. But will be as story continues. 
> 
> Comment on what you think. 
> 
> Will have smut
> 
> Unedited. (Won't mind a beta)
> 
> Xoxo

The whispers had reached her ears, floating through the air like a plastic bag caught in the wind;trash. The hum of fresh gossip vibrating through the area, people not caring who heard what; actually hope all heard exactly that. 

The Saiyan Empire was up against the Cold Empire. A battle to go down in history, a battle that would make history of one side entirely. 

She had heard of their struggle against the cgrasping claws of the Cold Empire. Whispers of the warrior race being challenged had reached the far recesses of the galaxy. People where taking bets, who would win? Would would rule?

Both races cruel in their actions, emotionless in their handelings and blood-thirsty in combat. 

She listened, the saiyans were in shit. She had come across the Cold Empire before, watching from a distance. She had experienced Frieza's wrath, watched him kill many; but she had never intervened. Except once, and now she was ensuring they never found what they sought. They had power, power she doubted any of the sayians would be able to rival at this point. If anything they needed time, and at least they needed warning. The Cold Empire had set their sights on Vegetasai. Her home planet would not be able to defend themselves from an attack, and would most likely attempt at stricking a deal to maintain their pride and image. A deal that the aliens would more than likely break once they received what they wanted. 

She knew what they wanted. 

She knew the time to return to her race had come. She had been gone from the planet for years, decades, eons. She hadn't had the best experience with her own race, scorned as a child all those years ago; sent off and thought of as weak. Her parents disgusting with her existence, fought amongst themselves in order to shift blame; and when they couldn't blame each other anymore they blamed her. She could still remember how her entire species had treated her; scum. But years after she was banished, and accomplished a power far from their greedy hands had they wanted to recognize her worth. She had heard in passing of their little prophecy, a woman with endless strength. The future of their race. Perfection embodied, the perfect saiyan. But never perfect enough, she was a woman. Low on the totem pole purely due to her gender. 

She didn't know who started the bold rumor, it was outlandish that a woman would lead them let alone be the most powerful person their race had ever produced. But it held some truth in it. 

She sneered at the thought. Hating the fact that she not only needed to return, but that she had to. As much as she hated her people, she couldn't let their extinction come to pass. Not only that but the ones who had wronged her would by now be dead and gone. She had lived through many lives, year that none could rival. 

She had heard they had painted her, hung murals of her, praised her mythical existence. That was until their one king banned her thought from their minds, spreading poison in its wake. Oppressing woman and children, saying it was to produce stronger generations. His actions brought downfall, the female population had dwindled to barely anything. Children were becoming either weaker or average. Only some stood out. And some wasn't enough to purge the galaxy for the mad tyrant. 

Now their current king was attempting to right the wrongs, undo the past. But he could never alter genes. He couldn't fix the deformity the previous king had created. 

"What's the matter?" The girl next to her asked as she ate. 

 

They were dining casually in a restaurant on the opposite side of the galaxy, listening idly to the gossiping. That's where she heard the rumors of her kinds demise from. 

She combed her fingers through her hip length black hair, it hung differently to her race's more iconic jagged style. Her hair was wavy and lush, thick and long. Her emerald green eyes scanning the scene in front of her, another abnormality that had landed her banishment. That along with pale porcelain skin, the opposite to the saiyan tan. She was average in height, a 5 foot 4 inches and covered from neck to toe in a matte black body suit. She moved her eyes to the girl, not answering her just yet. 

She had decided she would leave to the planet. 

She didn't know how they would receive her, how they would react. They might try and kill her, try that is. 

She stood then, readying to leave. She had a long way to go. 

"Where are you going?" The small voice next to her whispered out more harshly. 

She turned her green eyes to the girl that was sitting next her at the table. She was a tender age of seventeen years old. Her appearance an oddity, much like her own. The girl had clear dark chocolate skin, bright blue eyes and silver hair flowing over her shoulders; she too adorned a suit similar to the woman. 

"I must go" she said coldly to the girl. She couldn't take her with, couldn't risk her life. She didn't worry if leaving her here in this planet, it was sophisticated enough and the girl had more than enough money. 

"Then I will go with you" the girl stood, her eyes defiant as she stared at the woman in front of her, who she had considered a sister. The girl had known the woman her whole life, she had raised her; and thus wouldn't let her throw herself into danger aimlessly. The girl knew the look in her eyes better than anyone. 

"Laz , you will not"

"I will! You will not go alone, Dea"

Laz stared into Dea's green eyes, frowning. She wouldn't, couldn't lose her. They were a team, they were all they family they had. 

"Fine" Dea gave up, she knew Laz once she made up her mind. 

Both woman headed to the space docks , viewing the aliens muse around them; pushing through the crowd. They moved silently, walking two meters apart to not raise any suspicion. Laz watched Dea's form move gracefully through the crowd, watching carefully who she avoided and how. Once the got through the majority of the crowd they headed towards the ships bunched together along the docks. The two woman had already owned a ship, a quite impressive one. It was a shiny gun-metal silver shaped like an egg. Laz had stolen it a week prior due to their previous ship incurring damage. 

"Where are we heading?" Laz questioned once the doors to the ship had air-sealed , her eyes fixated on Dea's suit covered back. She turned to her, her eye glowing.

"Vegetasai"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegetasai. 
> 
> Looking for beta because I suck at editing. 
> 
> Also I narrow the possibility of suitors down to four. 
> 
> Vote for which one you want. I am leaning towards the one more at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Sorries!!
> 
> Also, how to pronounce Dea.  
> Day-a

 “Please secure all passengers and movables”

“Entering stable atmosphere”

She waited, her breathing calm. Even the girl next to her was silent once she heard the announcement 

“Countdown initiated”

“Five”

“Four”

“Landing gear functional”

“Two”

“One”

The large ship shook, Laz and Dea were securely seated at the helm as the ship broke through planet Vegetasai’s atmosphere. The sky was a blood red, gleaming as they soared through the seemingly ocean of blood. 

“I'm nervous” Laz small voice broke the noise of the ships landing gear operating and the sound of eruption around them as the broke through the gravitational atmosphere. 

Dea looked at the girl, her eyes soft now that she was not glaring heatedly at the approaching ground. 

“Do not be”

“How can I not?”

Dea thought on her logic for a second, she was right. During their six month voyage Dea had informed Laz of why she had to leave to her home planet. The girl had taken it well, her eyes alight with the possibility of a fight. But dreading everything else that surrounded it. Dea had made sure the girl was ready, training her everyday that had passed. Laz was only half saiyan born, but she was more powerful than any saiyans Dea had come across as of yet. Something The full-bloodied saiyan was grateful for. 

“You and I both know that you alone could wipe out many of the inhabitants on this planet”

“I don't disagree, but it is not them I am worried about.”

Dea knew the girl was fearful of the Cold Empire, she had barely been able to escape her own planets destruction by their hand. If it was not for her mother the girl would be nothing but space dust: a thought that sparked the embers of hatred within Dea. 

“I would never allow anyone to hurt you , Lazuli” 

Laz knew that Dea was serious then, she never used her full name. Feeling relatively comforted by Dea's death threat Laz relaxed into her chair. Driving her eyes from The girl Dea watched as they docked on the planet, their ship's auto pilot functioning correctly. Not many ships were currently sitting idle before them. With their own ship there was an entirety of three ships present: one being food imports and another being livestock imports. Which meant food and slaves, or workers as they put it. 

Dea could feel Laz mood change from nervous child to scorned woman in a mere heartbeat. 

“Filth”

“Unfortunately”

“Good thing you were prophesied to lead them, then you can stop this.” The girl remarked and Dea could see her age shining through. Laz smiled happily at her sister, hope exuding from her eyes. 

“It won't be that easy, they will most likely not accept me, nor place a crown on my head” Dea scoffed, a slight giggle erupting within her chest.

Once the ship had secured a docking space and connected the space bridge to that of the planet's, the two woman proceeded to the exit. Laz had her silver hair down and flowing over her suited shoulder, as she moved to stand by the bridge. Dea looked similar, both understated in Matte black full-body suits. 

Once the door opened they walked off the ship and down the bridge towards the entrance to the actual planet. They needed to take an elevator down from within the sky to the planet's surface. A security precaution most planets had adopted over the years, regardless of how feeble the system operating it was. 

“They are quite confident no one would come to kill them” Dea noted how Laz had also seemed apprehensive with the lack of security the planet had. 

“Are you sure they are at war with the Cold Empire?”

“Yes, they are just stupidly confident”

Their conversation was cut short once the elevator doors opened to reveal a relatively busy docking station. Desks lined the room before them, four other elevators on either side of their own, two had lines before them: slaves. 

Dea didn't dawdle, and proceeded to move towards the "personal " counter, as opposed to the commercial counters. 

"Welcome to Vegetasai, what is the reason for your visit?" A screen mouthed off in front of her. 

"Audience with the king" 

"What is the code for your appointment?"

"I have none" Dea felt annoyed at this, appointment? How many appointments could the man have?

"Unfortunately an appointment is needed to see the king" 

Dea sighed, "alright"

"The next available opening is in: four weeks time. Is this appropriate for you?" 

"What!? Four weeks?! They'd all be dead by then!" Laz exclaimed next to her. 

Dea hummed in agreement. They would have to do this differently. Not as civil as she would have liked in the end. 

Dea then proceeded towards the exit of the docking station, which lead to the outer gates of planetary wall. A mere formality. 

"Ready?" Dea asked as they got to the front of the gates, two guards eying them suspiciously. 

"Always" 

Dea then proceeded to push her energy below her to soar into the sky and over the gate, the guards exclaiming below them and then an alarm was sounded. 

"Why do they not fly after us?" 

"Planetary power limiter" 

"Oh, why does it not affect us?" 

"It does. It's just that we can over come the restriction it applies. Mostly only the weaker ones would be unable to fly or use their abilities " 

"Weaker by how much?" 

Dea scoffed. Weak by a lot ,but Laz knew this. They were both far exceeding the limiter, and the effect was not even noticed by Dea. 

They soared quickly towards the castle gates. A large dark presence on the horizon. They passed over fields and houses, markets and squares as the planetary alarm droned below them. By the time they reached the castle doors the planetary limiter was off and numerous saiyan elite were crowded in front of the castle doors. Standing in the offensive structured setting, flanking each other. 

They ranged from countless sizes, hair styles and age. But all men. 

"Halt! You have contravened Vegetasai regulations and are hereby under arrest!" A large bald one in front of the group called out. He stood confident, watching the two girls closely. But the men behind him stared with awe, not used to the intrusion. 

"I request to see your king" Dea drawled out, knowing the reaction she would get. 

"Denied." He spat at her, frowning. 

"Either you let me see your king, or your little planet will be blown up by the Cold Empire within months."

A low mumble moved though the saiyan elites before her, eyes wide and sneers ever present. 

"And how would you know?" The bald man who she guessed was the general, questioned. 

It was then that Dea released the binding over her suit, a belt like piece of clothing to reveal a bright white appendage. 

A gasp ran through the crowd that had somehow developed around them, Dea unwrapped her long Snow White tail, then proceeded to curl it around her thigh, the limb stiff against her flesh. 

" A Saiyan, woman?" The general whispered as he and the other elite watched the two women closely. 

"I have heard of their plan, and need to address the king immediately." 

The general froze then, not wanting to allow the fugitives into the castle where they could possibly assault the king. But he guessed the king's two body guards would more than easily deal with the two woman, sayian or not. 

"Disperse " the rest of the elite moved aside to reveal the dark wood doors to the castle. 

"Follow me, I am Nappa. The saiyan army general" he eyed Dea with interest, clearly trying to impress her. 

Dea on the other hand had to with hold a scoff. 

As they proceeded side by side through the castle entrance, Laz remained close to her sister. Her hands shaking. 

They walked through a large and heavily decorated hall, paintings scattered along the walls and large deep red curtains framing hulking windows. They encountered another set of dark wood doors after a quarter mile walk. The castle was a humongous size. The dark doors reaching high into the ceiling 

Nappa then pushed the large doors open, and ushered the two women into what appeared to be a ballroom. The entire room was decorated in gold trimmings and finishings. The same red curtains framed the large open windows on either side of the huge room. The floor was a gilded wood, and the roof was accented with peaks and more gold. 

Dea hated how over the top every detail of the room was. 

In front of them sat a man, his hair reaching towards the sky in the shape of a flame, a scowl on his face as his dark eyes took in the people before him. He was small in stature,but still taller than herself. She wondered if he fought for the right to the throne or if it was inherited. 

"Nappa, what do you think your doing ?" He questioned , clearly feeling superior. 

"King Vegeta, this saiyan woman requests an audience with you. She says she has information on the Cold Empire threat. " 

The Kings eyebrows raised slightly when Nappa stated she was sayian and again when he said she had information on the Cold Empire. 

"Very well. Come forward woman" both Laz and Dea bristled at the off handed remark. He clearly didn't place manners in high regard. 

Dea moved forward, sway in her hips and her tail swining behind her. She peered into his eyes from her place before the steps preceding his large shiny throne. But apparently she had taken a step too close because two men on either side of the king stepped forward towards her. She had noticed more than their presence in the room but had not seen them before now. 

One had low laying black hair, his eyes displaying a dull look of intrigue. He had a gold necklace with a green jewel around his neck. His chest was bare and white loose pants hung low on his hips, also decorated with a gold belt and green jewel. He had gold cuffs hugging the muscle on his forearms and similar boots. He was tall and heavily muscled, his jaw strong and prominent. The aura around the man sparked with danger and power. Clearly he was strong. 

The other one, had signature sayian black hair. But his spiked in random places all over his head. His skin wasn't as tanned as the other mans but clear, and his eyes were bright but guarded. He was dressed in royal guard attire, spandex clinging to his toned and bulging physique. He wasn't as tall as the other either. But his aura was strange, he had a natural glow of joy aswell as an underlying pulse of immense power. A well of possibilities bubbling under the surface. 

Both men were fine examples of saiyan genetics. Clearly the sayian line was not as tainted as she thought if it had created these two. 

Dea had in passing viewed the men, her eyes taking them in as threats and looking for weakness. She didn't dare look too deeply into anyone's eyes. She had instructed Laz to do so as well. For she knew the possibility of encountering her fateful mate. 

Saiyans were built with a radar, that when they locked eyes with their biological equal they would feel a "pull". They would imprint upon each other. Most didn't experience it anymore due to the dwindling number of woman. But she knew of it, and didn't want to become tied to some raging man attempting to push his beliefs on her. She was too strong for that, and so was Laz. 

"Your majesty" Dea spat with sarcasm " if you don't heed my words, you will be the last ever king of this fine warrior race" she said to him. Her words dripping with venom and spite as her tail thrashed wildly. 

But before she could continue her speech one of the men cleared their throat and she looked at him, her eyes peering too deeply. She looked to far, stared within the dark pools and was lost. 

Fuck. 

She had imprinted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you would prefer pairns with and if I should pair the lovely Laz. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions welcome! 
> 
> Also used "imprint" from twilight because I dono what else I want to call the mating mark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to edit it. But I suck. 
> 
> Sorries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cannot help but lean towards making this story sexually explicit.  
> I'm inherently better at writing scenes that are explicit than actual storyline.  
> Bare with me!

No. 

This was not possible. She was hundreds of years old, how was it possible that she would find her mate at this very instance and position in time? It was inexplicably impossible. This would mean she would have waited eons to meet him if she had stayed in Vegetasai, most likely being mated with another before his existence coming into play. But with how she was treated at birth and as a small child she doubted any would have wanted her as a mate even if she was the last female on the planet. 

How old was he? 

She must be older. She stopped aging when her biology reached twenty one sun-cycles. But she didn't look a day past that, and he looked older. As Saiyan men reached optimum biological completion at twenty five sun-cycles. 

What was his name? 

She wanted to ask. She would not want to be addressed by her full name by him. 

Did he feel it too?

"Uhm, Dea?" Laz spoke up next to her and she jolted. Steering her eyes away from his and looking back to the King. Clearly she had been staring for some time since he looked puzzled. The king moved his eyes over to the man, analyzing him. Obviously noticing how intent Dea's stare had been. She didn't think the King knew of imprinting, but he should have been taught of it as part of their history regardless of its applicability. 

"You cannot defeat the Cold Empire-" 

"Those lizards bastards will not kill off this mighty race!" Nappa sprung in, glaring at Dea something fierce. Clearly the king enjoyed this display since he smirked at the patriotism of the general. 

"-without us" she rose a brow at him there after. He bristled at her snide remark. 

"And why are you so detrimental to our success,woman?" 

"Because I am the strongest being in the universe; and my name is Dea not woman" she glared into the Kings eyes with a silent threat. 

The whole room broke into laughter there after. Except herself, Laz and the man she had imprinted on. She knew he could feel it even if he didn't understand it or believe it. When Saiyans imprint they can sense things in their mate that others can not, sense their moods and their health level. Power being part of that health. She looked to him, his eyes catching hers and his lips pulled up in a awkward side ways smile. But she could see the apprehension behind that look. 

She blinked at him, he was relatively bold. But at the same time shy, it was a strange combination he had achieved. She doubted he knew how or why he was drawn to her, but seemed as if he couldn't help but react to her anyway. 

"You all laugh. But her name was praised by your people many years ago" Laz had decided to speak up at that point. Her anger bubbling over the rim at their mocking laughter and she couldn't withhold the emotion anymore. 

"Ah yes. And what name is that?" The king snorted at Laz. 

"Deasi" 

The room was sunk in silence as soon as Laz spoke her given name. Dea could feel the men before her grow cold at the thought of her existence. However, the one man that didn't react as strongly was the one she imprinted on, she looked to him and he seemed excited by the possibility even as he didn't look directly into her eyes but instead her tail. Which was swishing behind her irately. 

Dea felt irrationally irritated at their reaction aswell as her given name being said a loud, she had always hated her name. But she knew it had to be done. 

"Prove it" the king scoffed at her. 

Dea knew they would not be satisfied with taking her word for it, or Laz's in this case. She hated to look like the murals. And did know who exactly had seen her ascend in order to begin the rumors, but it must have been when she was younger and less careful with her image. She had to show them The image they knew her by. She had to ascend. 

Female ascension was not the same as male ascension, which she knew because she had heard the tales of the legendary super saiyan. Blonde hair and teal eyes, power pulsing over skin and muscles enlarging. The male version was raw power and little else. However the female version was based on the concept of lethal agility, a quick kill achieved whilst still being a distraction to the opposite sex. Since men couldn't think past their own libido. 

"Very well" Dea remarked, she moved away then. Opting to stand further from her small crowd, to over in the center of the room. 

"I do hope your little glass house can take the pressure, your majesty" Dea scoffed at the king, and his eyes blazed with anger at the jab she had directed at him. 

Then it began, the ground beneath them shook, the painting upon the walls rattled and fell to the floor. Dust began to fall from the ceiling, metal clanging all around the room and the Saiyans had to spread their stance in order to maintain balance. The air thickened and swelled with electricity 

However, Dea remained silent and still: her posture stiff as she tilted her head to sky. 

Everything just got worse then, it felt as if the floor would concave and the walls shatter like glass. Dea floated into the air, her hair shifting slowly as pure white began to flow from her roots to her tips. She heard the scouter attached to the sayian general screaming. She had to ascend slowly as the castle would not maintain it structural integrity if she were to blast into her other form. Slow and steady in order to keep the castle intact. 

"Fuck!" Nappa swore as he scouter exploded against his skin. 

Dea felt completion coming, she felt the power beneath her finger tips and all of her sense become more acute. Her body shifting to become more toned and lethal, her muscles strengthening. 

Then an explosion went off in the ballroom. Dust flew across the room coating everything and everyone, the saiyan elite had run into the room as soon as their scouters began complaining of the nearby threat and a chorus of coughing and sneezing could be heard from the new guests to the show. 

However in the center was calm, white edged power swirled around the woman. Sparking away from her in an attempt to reach someone to kill them. Her power was thrumming with murderous intent. Her hair pure white to match her tail and her large eyes now a pure glowing violet as deep as Vegetasai's red skies. 

Once the dust had settled, a couple gasps were heard: but many remained silent. Their shock over whelming their need to react any way besides that. 

Laz had noticed out of the corner of her vision that a mural was rolled up on her right, and she swiftly threw a small ki ball into the metal securing it. Thus allowing the mural to fall open and reveal an image of her sister. The same white edged power, hair length, tail colour. Every detail was accounted for. 

With the real Dea along side the thought-to-be fictional Deasi. The Saiyans within the room fidgeted uncomfortably 

Dea looked around then and scanned the room silently taking in the number now present, a good twenty. She then moved to before the king. Ensuring She had floated to above his now standing form before his gilded throne. Her violet eyes staring into his soul. The King looked upon her with awe. 

"Proof enough?"

The king swallowed deeply. 

"Y-yes. Thank you Deasi."

Dea;now satisfied, looked for her destined mate: intent on seeing his reaction. For she thought he would either be frightfully scared or completely enamored. Either one she wasn't too sure she was comfortable with as a possibility. 

As she looked to his previous place she did not see him, But instead she only caught the back end of him leaving the room swiftly via the back left door. His posture stiff and skin slightly reddened as his hands clasped the front of his suit over his crotch. 

And Dea couldn't help but smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out who the mysterious man that Dea imprinted in is!! 
> 
> And little bit of spice!!! ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Unedited. Sorries!

"My king, I think it would be best to publicly announce this, uhm, honor." Nappa's voice wavered, unsure of how to voice the coming of a legend. Even though they already saw one legend come into fruition, it wasn't any easier to handle. 

"Yes, prepare a feast for tomorrow." Once the king had spoken slaves came from the wings and began moving around uniformly. 

"Brolly, please show our guests to the west wing quarters" the man on his left step towards Dea then, a mask of boredom present. 

So the man with gold was Brolly. She filed the name away. 

Laz was quickly at her side, grasping her hand affectionately as they began to trail after the large man out of the room. Brolly cast an eye over their linked hands, obviously not used to public displays of affection. 

They were greeted with another hall, doors on either side and paintings hanging where doors weren't. A rich red carpet beneath their boots to match the curtains. 

Imagine dusting all of this shit. 

Eventually they came to a set of large wood doors, similar to the ones that lead into the ballroom but not as extravagant. Brolly pushed the doors open to reveal a large, but private lounge with a fire place. Plush couchs set for intimacy, statues on either side of the hearth and more meaningless decorations in order to fill the room. 

On either side of the lounge where two doors. Two nearest to where they had entered and two on the opposite side. 

Silently Brolly approached the two dark wood doors nearest to them. Pushing open the first and stepping aside to allow Dea and Laz entrance. 

"This room is identical to the one next to it, you may choose which you prefer however " he spoke calmly, his voice rich and dark. 

Dea nodded and walked through the threshold into a magnificent room. The floor was light marble, a king sized bed between two large windows, tapestries on the walls, love seats in the corner and two tall standing closets on either side of entrance way to what she guess was a open planned bathroom. 

"This will do" Laz remarked with her nose in the air. Dea looked to her, seeing the excitement beneath her snooty attitude. 

"Yes, thank you" 

"The other woman is welcome to the neighboring room then" 

Dea didn't understand why he was attempting at separating them. But she wasn't going to have it. 

"No we will stay in this one together. Thank you. Brolly" she made a move to usher him out. 

"We do not permit it. " 

"Why?" Laz curiosity getting the better of her. 

"Quarters are not shared on a long term basis by anyone other than two mates " he looked at Laz, his eyes burning but his face calm. 

"That's a shame. We are no longer need of your services" 

Dea then closed the door, practically slamming it in his face. 

"This room, is so cool!" Laz pounced on Dea, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and holding her close. 

"Not deterred by sayian traditions then?" Dea questioned. 

"Nope! I don't give a rats ass what they think is right and wrong. They have no hold over my life. "

Dea hummed in agreement, hugging the girl. 

"I'm going to check if there is a bath in this bitch!" Laz threw her a wink 

"Lazuli!" Dea shouted after the girl who was bounding away from her laughing maniacally. 

Sighing, Dea decided to leave the problem of her language alone. At least that shown her that she was more comfortable now, her old habits returning. 

She wouldn't mind a bath actually, using recycled water on their ship didn't pose a problem as their filtration and cleaning system worked efficiently. But she wouldn't mind a fresh water bath. 

Swiping her hand over her metallic bracelet, her suit began to disperse. The little gadget that Laz had acquired for them was very handy, it was designed as a virtual closet. She didn't understand the technology very well but knew that it used minuscule vibrations to disperse the particles within clothing to recreate them or reabsorb them. 

A set of pale peach underwear replaced her black suit. Her feet bare. 

"Oh god! This is amazing!" She heard the sloshing of water ensuing from the alcove, and she imagined that the room was already prepared for them before hand. She began to make her way towards the separation between the rooms but a sudden rapping knock came from the door. 

Sighing she turn back to the door, forgetting her undressed state. Dea threw the door open and was confront with HIS image. The man she had imprinted on. 

At this distance she could see he was much taller than her, towering over her smaller frame and blocking the door way with his bulk. 

She wanted to speak, to ask what he wanted. But also ask what his name was, and what was his favorite ki technique. But she took him in instead. 

The tanned skin that stretched over large bulging muscles, his armor hugging every curve of his bulky legs, the strong v-shape of his torso and the size of his hands that were wringing at his sides. She looked at his face: strong jaw line with plump lips, straight nose and decent size eyes deep like the sky is red. His cheeks were dusted red and his dark eyes were widened and staring at her. His ebony hair was defying gravity like a true sayian and sprang apart in random places. 

She had to admit he was a stunning specimen.

He cleared his throat. Eyes locked on her exposed breasts, but Dea didn't know he had already taken her in aswell. 

Dea hated staring and wondered what his problem was. That was until she felt her tail brush the naked skin of her flat belly, the thing clearly reacting to him. 

Her eyes widened and she threw her hand over his eyes, cupping his face as she leaned into him to prevent his eyesight. But the skin to skin contact sent a bolt of electricity through her body and the words she spoke next sounded more sensual than she had intended. 

"Don't look" it sounded like she would punish him if he did, but he would love every second of it. 

"Uhm, I'm, I'm sorry!" He blurted out and she had to admit his voice was between husky-deep and childlike-pitch. She enjoyed the small amount of panick in his voice, he voice sending chills over her skin as he breathed the words into her wrist. 

Her body felt alive, her skin humming with life from the small amount of skin she was touching him with. 

She was pressed to him, her naked body against his armored one and she could feel her nipples scrape against the rough ridges of his armor as he breathed deeply, like he was smelling something. She wondered briefly if she smelt bad. But his body was vibrating subtly, and her attention was drawn to his movement instead. 

She quickly swiped her other hand over her bracelet, making her suit re-materialize. But as it did she looked at him, memorized his parted lips and smooth skin under her hand. Her body already yearning, the imprint instinct was very strong. Stronger than she thought it would be. 

"Almost done..." 

He swallowed when he felt her breath wash over the exposed skin on his neck, tingles running down his spine. 

Once she was clothed Dea pulled her hand away and stepped away from him. But as she did a brown appendage leapt through the air and wrapped around her wrist. She breathed out at the feel of the soft fur. 

"Sorry, I, it doesn't normally do that" the man griped the offensive thing with his hand as the other rubbed the back of his head whilst his cheeks reddened further. 

Dea couldn't help but also feel slightly flustered at the very blatant gesture. A sayians tail acted on instinct and touching another with the appendage was very intimate. 

"It's okay, what can I help you with?" She tried to move the embarrassing conversation along. He straightened then, business evident in his stand. 

"I have come to inform you that dinner will be held in the dinning room in two hours time. I have also been assigned as your guard" 

"Oh, alright..?" She left the sentence hanging, waiting for him to tell her his name. 

"Kakarot" he offered, a smile on his lips. 

"Okay. I'm going to get ready for dinner then. Will you come for us before hand?"

"Yes"

"Alright then. Nice meeting you" Dea said as she closed the door, cutting the conversation short. She didn't know how to feel about this imprint thing. She was conflicted, she didn't want a mate. At least not yet and not during this soon to be tough time. 

What would happened to her and Laz? She didn't want to part from the girl, she was her only family. 

"You have no idea" she heard his whisper on the other side of the door. His voice faint and a smile passing over the words. 

Apparently he was even more affected than she was. 

A flashback of him run-walking from the ballroom with his crotch cupped came to mind and Dea giggled abit. She wasn't used to such emotions or displays and her life had been isolated before Laz. 

When anyone would hear she was sayian they would either shun her or run in fear of her. There would a brace few who would either try to kill her or seduce her but she knew it was for bragging reasons and not because they liked her at all. She had preferred to stay on a lonely planet on the other side of the galaxy and practice with her power. She had always been inherently strong and controlling it and flexing the power than ran through her was important else she let it run amok. 

The thought of ever being touched intimately, more so than already, made her heart jump into her throat in fear. But the thought of it being done by him, Kakarot. She could help but feel all warm and tingly. 

This might be an entertaining stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas on pairings. Please let me know. 
> 
> Comment & kudos please.
> 
> Suggestions always welcome!!


End file.
